mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jawg
Jawg is a Fang Gang Mixel. Description Mixels.com description The fiercely loyal and energetic leader of the Fang Gang, Jawg will stop at nothing to protect and help this quirky Mixel tribe. He's a bit of an animal, and won’t hesitate to bite intruders with those incredibly huge, fang-like teeth. Beware of Jawg! Background Snow Half-Pipe Jawg joins Kraw, Flain, Krader, Slumbo and Flurr to go snowboarding in the Frozen Volcanoes. He mixes with Slumbo while snowboarding. Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness He appears at the end eating all of the hamlogna sandwiches that have come out of the conveyer belt, much to the disappointment of Zaptor. Fang Gang Log Toss He and Chomly play log toss and he beats him. They then accidentally hit a log on Flain and Slumbo's heads. They burn their log and Chomly and Jawg trick them by mixing them which is a murp. They then use them as a log. Elevator Jawg is another attendant to Balk's party. Mixed Up Jawg is seen being slimed by the Glurt/Scorpi Murp. Relationships Other Fang Gangsters Jawg and Chomly seem to be friends. He and Gobba are neutral. Infernites Neutral so far. Cragsters Neutral so far. Electroids Zaptor might not like him because '''Jawg '''ate his Hamlogna Sandwiches. Flexers Neutral so far. Frosticons Neutral so far. Glorp Corp Spikels Wiztastics Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Jawg is released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41514 and contains 61 pieces. Jawg's in-booklet code is LO1NG7OOTH, which is LongTooth when decoded. Trivia *Jawg is well known as the first Mixel to have four legs. *His name is a play on the words "jaw" and "dog". *Like Glurt, he is very similar to a dog. **He also bears shocking resemblance to Japanese pop culture icon Domo, due to both of them having eight teeth and having brown skin/fur. **His design also slightly resembles Gnaw from Awesomenauts. *He has a tail like Teslo, Flurr, Glurt, Scorpi, and Wizwuz. *He is the first Mixel with a non-jointed tail, the second being Glurt. *He loves Hamlogna Sandwiches, similar to Zaptor. *He has eight teeth. **He shares his LEGO tooth pieces with Hoogi. ** He is the leader of the Fang Gang. Gallery Set Jawg.png Jawg Bag.jpg Glurt and Jawg LEGO.jpg Jawg lego.png Drawing.jpg Artwork Fang gang.jpg Sledding time.png Jawg Bio.jpg Sledding Mixels.jpg Scared Mixels.jpg Snow Half-Pipe.jpg Hamlogna....png|Hamlogna... No Log Toss.jpg Fang Gang Log Toss.jpg Yummy Hamlogna Mountain!.jpg|Zaptor, while you close your eyes, let me eat that. Jawg smile.jpg Happy Jawg.png Just a Murp, Jawg, and... chopped down trees..PNG Slobber.jpg|JAWG WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SCREEN? Screw the log police.jpg|Jawg is upset Slumbo and Jawg.png Hi Jawgy Wawgy!.jpg|Cute Jawgy! KreepyOldMan.png|Jawg when unmixable Floating Jawg.jpg|Jawg is floating! Jawg Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Frontjawg.PNG Combinations Cartoon Mixes Jawnk.PNG|With Lunk Jawlk.png|with balk Slawg.PNG|With Slumbo Murps LEGO Mixes FlurrJawgLEGO.jpg|With Flurr ChomlyJawgLEGO.jpg|With Chomly JawgTentroLEGO.jpg|With Tentro JawgBalkLEGO.jpg|With Balk Murps SlumboJawgLEGO.jpg|With Slumbo LunkJawgLEGO.jpg|With Lunk GobbaJawgLEGO.jpg|With Gobba JawgKrawLEGO.jpg|With Kraw Category:Fang Gang Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Dog like mixels Category:Fangs Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Mixels with jaws Category:More than two legs Category:Non jointed tails Category:Shortest mixels Category:Leaders Category:Crazy Mixels